<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll see you here with me by kotobukibento</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365674">i’ll see you here with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukibento/pseuds/kotobukibento'>kotobukibento</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Coma, Koushi struggling without Daichi, M/M, missing a loved one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukibento/pseuds/kotobukibento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi never thought he’d have to function without Daichi, yet here he was, watching the lifeless body of the man he loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll see you here with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt. Every moment he sat here and watched his boyfriend lay there, unmoving. He wished he told the other to stay home, to not go in to work that fateful day where he got shot… Where Sawamura Daichi was shot. Only twenty six years old. Sugawara Koushi knew he should have never let him take that promotion to become a detective. He knew everything would become more dangerous than it already was for his lover. </p><p>Everyday he’d recall the phone call while he was at work. Normally, he would have ignored it, continued on with playing, singing and teaching the children in his classroom, that he had felt something was off which caused him to answer. The silver haired male loved his job, but when was the last time he had been there? Even if he was told to take his time, he knew his days would have been running close to nil. That he could have lost his job and officially lose everything. Yet he continued everyday to sit there and hold Daichi’s hand, to share silly stories of their high school days to their plans for the future, anything for a reaction, but none ever followed. </p><p>Koushi missed everything about the other, even if he knew there was a chance it may never happen again. The sound of his voice was becoming a distant memory in his mind. </p><p>“<i>I wish this never happened</i>” He mumbled to himself, as he watched the other, staying completely still with no sign of life. “I should have told you I was scared. That I didn’t want you to. I knew it would have been more dangerous and I could have lost you.” </p><p>Tears began to trickle down Koushi’s face, knowing his words had fallen on deaf ears. “I love you more than anything in the world. Please show me anything that you’re still there. Please, I need you.”</p><p>Yet, Koushi waited. He waited for any sign of the man that he once loved to still be there. To still be conscious or have some sort of control of his body, but nothing continued to happen. The silver haired male knew he’d wait everyday if he could to see if anything would happen, if there would be any sign of life.</p><p>Slowly, Koushi began going back to work, still visiting after work to see if any news had come. If there was a chance to be able to see his lover again. It never did, more often than not Koushi was asked if he was ready to let go, ready to let the love of his life pass, but he still wanted to try and get him back, but he knew keeping Daichi alive would only make things worse for him. That Daichi’s damage could increase. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let go of you yet, Daichi. Please come back to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>